Invisible Dimension
by Vinnichi Rin
Summary: Berawal dari Mikuo yang tidak sengaja melihat 'sesuatu' saat kerja kelompok bersama di rumah Len, lalu berlanjut pada kisah ketujuh orang itu yang mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh. Hingga suatu ketika Len mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya mereka bukan diganggu, tapi dimintai tolong oleh 'mereka'. Dan disini mereka sadar, bahwa yang tak terlihat oleh mata, bukan berarti tidak ada.


_Mereka nyata,bahkan ada di sekitarmu,_

_Mengelilingimu setiap hari,_

_Mengamati segala tingkah lakumu, _

_Sesekali mencoba menunjukkan keberadaan mereka,_

_Mereka ada, namun eksistensi mereka dihalangi hal bernama dimensi,_

_Dan selama ini kau merasa sendiri?_

_Kau pasti bercanda._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Invisible Dimension**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Vocaloid owner**

**Warning: You'll find many mistakes here, but still, I hope you can enjoy this one.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kejadian pertama…**

"Hei, kita kerjakan kelompok kesenian ini sepulang sekolah saja. Minggu depan aku ada keperluan jadi tidak bisa, bagaimana?" Kaito – anak laki-laki yang tengah memegang mangkuk es krim itu berkata ringan kepada enam orang temannya yang sedang berkumpul bersama di kantin.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku minggu depan juga sibuk dengan bimbelku, aku setuju saja. Kalian bagaimana?" Seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang mengangguk sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kearah yang lainnya.

Sepasang anak kembar berambut merah namun berbeda gender terlihat berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat apakah sepulang sekolah nanti ada acara yang bisa dibilang penting untuk menolak ajakan itu, lalu sedetik kemudian mereka menggeleng pelan , "Aku juga tak ada acara nanti, baiklah nanti sepulang sekolah saja. Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?"

Perkataan gadis berambut merah pigtail itu disambut anggukan dari saudara kembarnya, Kasane Ted.

"Berarti tinggal kalian, Mikuo, Rin, dan Len. Kalian bisa kan hari ini?" pemuda biru tadi menanyakan kesepakatan akhir pada tiga orang yang tersisa.

"Kurasa bisa." kata Rin, gadis berambut blonde sebahu.

"Hm, aku juga." Len yang berada disamping Rin mengangguk pelan lalu menelungkupkan keplanya lagi di atas kedua lengannya yang menjadi bantal, mencoba untuk tidur sejenak.

Pandangan keenam – ralat- kelima orang itu kini mengarah pada pemuda hijau yang sibuk menggigiti _negi_ yang sedang digenggamnya, _negi_ yang tinggal sedikit itu menjadi tidak karuan bentuknya akibat bekas gigitan dari pemuda tak bertanggung jawab seperti seorang Hatsune Mikuo itu.

Mikuo yang tak menyadari tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya masih saja dengan aktifitasnya, sesekali tertawa kecil melihat _negi_ yang menjadi korban perbuatannya – entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Mikuo membuang _negi_nya, dan seketika pandangannya teralih pada teman-temannya yang memasang wajah seolah-olah dirinya adalah makhluk asing yang tersesat di bumi.

"A-apa?" kata Mikuo gelagapan, sedikit menghindari kontak mata dari kelima pasang mata itu.

"Kau dengar apa yang kami katakan kan, Mikuo-_nii_?" gadis cantik yang berada di depan Mikuo mengernyit heran, memandangi kakak kandungnya sekaligus kembarannya itu.

"Te-tentu saja aku dengar."

"Ah sudahlah, kalau begitu nanti sepulang sekolah dirumah Len, ingat jangan ada yang pulang duluan." Rin yang memang bosan dengan tingkah Mikuo yang aneh langsung mengakhiri acara tak jelas tadi.

"Baiklah." Yang lainnya mengangguk menyetujui, minus Len yang masih tidur tentunya, dan juga minus Mikuo yang tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan teman-temannya.

"Ah, memang ada acara apa di rumah Len?" tanya Mikuo inosen.

Sekelompok orang itu mendengus sebal, tanpa menjawab perkataan Mikuo, semuanya berdiri dan meninggalkan dua pemuda di meja panjang kantin sekolah mereka.

Mikuo yang masih bingung hanya menatap kepergian teman-temannya heran, diliriknya Len yang masih menelungkupkan wajahnya, lalu tanpa ragu mengguncangnya kencang , "Hoi, Len. memang nanti ada apa di rumahmu?"

Pemuda pirang itu terbangun dari tidur sejenaknya, merasa kesal karena diganggu, tentu saja.

"_Bakemono_!" jawab Len asal sambil melengos pergi.

Mikuo memandangi Len dengan wajah pucat, bibirnya bergetar memohon perlindungan pada Sang Kuasa, "K-Kami-S-Sama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 15:56, ketujuh orang murid dari Vokagami International School itu kini berada di balkon lantai dua sebuah rumah mewah di kompleks dekat sekolah mereka. Ya, mereka ada di rumah Len sesuai kesepakatan tadi.

Sekolah mereka bubar pukul tiga sore, hanya saja tadi mereka sibuk berkeliling mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Mereka akan mengerjakan tugas kesenian mereka, yaitu membuat pahatan boneka dari kayu.

Cukup sulit memang, apalagi mereka harus membuat minimal empat buah. Tapi mengingat ada cukup banyak orang dalam satu kelompok, tak membuat mereka keberatan, hitung-hitung menambah waktu berkumpul mereka, kan?

Dan kini dapat dilihat dua orang laki-laki tengah sibuk memotong kayu yang tebalnya sekitar sepuluh centi dengan tubuh bersimbah keringat, sedangkan laki-laki yang satunya kini mengamplas kayu yang sudah dipotong agar menjadi halus dan tidak melukai mereka.

Itu berarti ada tiga laki-laki yang sedang bekerja, lalu kemana yang satu lagi? Oh baiklah, kau dapat menemukannya tengah cekikikan membaca sebuah komik dengan posisi tengkurap sambil menyeruput jus jeruk di sampingnya, sesekali tangannya mencomot _snack _yang ada depannya.

Siapa lagi pemuda nista yang sungguh kejam membiarkan temannya bersusah-susah payah sementara dirinya bersantai-santai ria kalau bukan Hatsune Mikuo.

"Mikuo, kau sebaiknya membantu Ted mengamplas kayu sementara Len dan Kaito sedang bergantian menggergaji kayunya, jangan seenaknya seperti itu!" nah, gadis yang baik hati mengingatkan pemuda hijau itu tak lain tak bukan adalah adik kembar Ted – Kasane Teto.

"Muahahahaha, Mikko baka! Baka! Hahahaha." Mikuo sepertinya tak mendengar perintah Teto, dirinya malah tertawa riang membaca komik Hei, Mikko! miliknya.

Miku, Teto, dan Rin yang baru saja naik keatas setelah membeli bahan-bahan untuk baju dari boneka-boneka itu tentu geram setengah mati, apalagi melihat respon Mikuo setelah ditegur Teto tadi.

Dengan kesal, Miku merebut komik yang tengah dipegang Mikuo, lalu menarik telinga Mikuo cukup kencang, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

"_Imotou, ittai_!" keluh Mikuo.

"_Nani? Ittai? Baka-aniki_! Kau lihat ketiga temanmu itu sudah berkeringat seperti itu sementara kau masih rapi dan semangat seperti ini? Kau ingin kupanggang sekarang, hah?"

Mikuo melihat bergantian kearah Len yang sedang menggergaji kayu, lalu beralih kearah Kaito yang berdiri disamping Len setelah pekerjaannya diambil alih oleh Len barusan, kemudian mengarah kebawah dan melihat Ted sedang duduk bersila sambil mengamplas kayu-kayu yang sudah dipotong oleh Len dan Kaito.

"Memangnya kalian sedang apa, sih?" Mikuo bertanya polos.

Sontak saja keenam temannya memberi _death glare_ terbaik mereka, membuat keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis pemuda hijau itu.

"Jadi selama satu jam lebih kau disini kau tak tahu tujuannya apa?" Len mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya sambil menatap Mikuo tajam.

"Eh? Kalian tadi tidak memberitahuku. Jadi salah kalian."

Kretek.

Suara jemari yang terkepal kencang terdengar serentak, menyalurkan emosi masing-masing anak yang ada disana.

"Jadi salah kami ya, Mikuo?" Rin mendekati Mikuo sambil tersenyum seram.

Mikuo mundur selangkah, lalu dengan sigap diambilnya gergaji yang masih ada di belahan kayu yang sedang dipotong, kemudian menggergaji kayu itu dengan semangat sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebar kearah teman-temannya yang lain yang langsung kembali ke kesibukan mereka, kecuali Kaito dan Len yang paling bersimbah keringat, mereka membiarkan Mikuo menggergaji sendirian.

Walau masih bingung, tapi Mikuo tak bertanya lagi. Daripada mati ditempat, lebih baik kerjakan saja apa yang mereka mau. Bukan begitu, Mikuo?

Dua puluh menit kemudian, tangan Mikuo sudah benar-benar pegal. Walau begitu dia masih tetap memotong kayu itu walau tak sesemangat tadi, keringat juga sudah membasahi sebagian tubuhnya. Merasa tangannya mulai kebas, Mikuo beristirahat sejenak, menyandarkan diri pada dinding putih dibelakangnya.

Dapat dilihat langit mulai menggelap, tapi bukan itu yang sedaritadi menjadi perhatian Mikuo, matanya tak bergerak memperhatikan satu objek di depannya. Itu adalah sekolahnya yang memang letaknya tepat di samping kompleks Len. Dan rumah Len menghadap kearah bangunan megah itu.

Pandangan Mikuo memicing pada satu tempat yang berada di pojok lantai dua sekolah itu, entahlah hanya saja Mikuo merasa ruangan itu lebih gelap dari ruangan yang lain, padahal lampu sudah dinyalakan di koridor yang ada tepat di depan ruangan itu, walau di dalam sana lampu tidak menyala.

Lama dipandanginya ruangan yang merupakan gudang itu. Melalui kaca jendela, Mikuo dapat melihat tumpukkan kursi di dalam sana walau samar-samar. Terus diperhatikan sampai tiba-tiba lampu ruangan itu menyala mendadak, mengejutkan Mikuo yang menatap ruangan itu lekat.

Hingga kemudian ada sesosok perempuan yang berdiri tepat di jendela yang sedang Mikuo perhatikan, perempuan itu menyeringai, menampilkan bagian mulutnya yang sobek dan dipenuhi darah sambil menatap Mikuo tajam.

Sebenarnya Mikuo ingin berteriak kepada teman-temannya, tapi entah mengapa tangannya malah merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil handphone layar sentuh miliknya. Tanpa diminta, tangannya bergerak sendiri mencari fitur kamera, lalu seketika diarahkannya kamera itu kearah perempuan seram di ruangan itu, dan..

Klik!

"Wuaaa… aaaaaa…. Ha-han-hantuuuu!" teriak Mikuo begitu saja, tubuhnya langsung meringkuk kebawah dan mendekap orang terdekatnya yang kebetulan adalah Len.

"Hei, Mikuo. Kau kenapa? Menyingkir, _baka_!" kata Len sebal.

"Huaa, Len. Ada hantu di gudang lantai dua sana Len. Dia seram, hiiii…"

"Heh? Mana ada yang seperti itu!" sergah Len cepat, tak ingin ikut panik walau sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran.

"Benar. Aku tidak bohong." Mikuo memandangi teman-temannya yang ternyata sudah berkumpul di sekitarnya, wajah Mikuo pucat pasi, tangannya gemetaran bahkan tak bisa dia gerakkan saking lemasnya.

"Sudahlah Mikuo, kau pasti takut kan karena tadi aku bilang ada _Bakemono_ dirumahku? Tenang saja, aku hanya asal bicara tadi." Len mencoba menenangkan Mikuo, diiringi oleh teman-temannya yang lain yang juga kaget dengan tingkah Mikuo.

"Tidak. Kalau kalian tidak percaya akan kutunjukkan." Mikuo memainkan jari-jarinya di atas layar handphone yang tadi masih digenggamnya, dengan susah payah dicarinya folder yang menyimpan foto-foto, lalu cepat diarahkannya kepada teman-temannya.

Lalu seketika keenam orang yang melihat apa yang ditunjukkan Mikuo membeku, wajah mereka juga tak kalah pucatnya dengan Mikuo, dengan tatapan horror ketujuh remaja itu saling memandang satu sama lain, hingga kemudian….

"KYAAAAAAAAA….. HANTUUUU!" teriak mereka serempak dan langsung berlari meninggalkan balkon, tak peduli dengan nasib dari tugas kesenian mereka yang tadi susah payah mereka kerjakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hapus foto itu…"

Eh?

"Hapus segera…"

Siapa?

"Hapus…."

Apa?

Hatsune Mikuo terlihat tak tenang dalam tidur malamnya, seusai dia dan teman-temannya berlarian ketakutan tadi, semuanya serempak langsung pamit mengabaikan Len yang keringat dingin karena _Kaa-san_nya baru pulang pukul sembilan nanti.

Pemuda hijau itu tengah terlelap setelah membersihkan diri sesampainya di rumah.

Dan kini, Mikuo sedang bergerak gelisah diatas kasur queen size biru tua miliknya, keringat tak dapat mongering begitu saja walau ruangan ini dingin karena AC. Wajahnya terus meringis dan menggeleng kuat, nafasnya tersendat-sendat.

"Jangan simpan fotonya…"

Berhenti.

"Hapus…"

Pergi.

Dalam mimpinya, Mikuo melihat sesosok perempuan yang membelakanginya. Perempuan itu memakai dress selutut dengan cardigan berbahan jeans yang menutupi bahu hingga sebatas ketiaknya. Rambutnya panjang berwarna hitam dan bergerak seiring hambusan angin di padang bunga itu.

Mikuo mendekati gadis itu, berusaha mencari tahu siapa dia, namun sebelum tangan Mikuo menepuk bahunya, perempuan itu telah berbalik dan tersenyum manis kearah Mikuo.

Cantik, dan senyumnya itu…. manis.

Mikuo terpana sesaat. Ya hanya sesaat, karena senyum itu perlahan melebar. Kedua sudut bibir gadis itu melebar dan mengeluarkan suara seperti kertas yang disobek. Darah mengalir dari kedua bibirnya, serta daging dari dua belah bibir itu seperti ingin tertarik.

"Hapus foto itu…"

Mikuo menutup matanya takut, hingga kemudian suara bising terdengar begitu saja dari sekitarnya, memaksanya membuka kedua matanya lagi, tapi bukan pemandangan seperti tadi yang dilihatnya, melainkan sebuah kamar yang dapat ditebaknya adalah kamar perempuan melihat adanya berbagai boneka di atas kasur.

"_Gomen_, hiks, aku tak akan nakal lagi, hiks!"

Plak! "Berisik, kau anak sialan!"

Selanjutnya Mikuo melihat pintu kamar itu dibuka secara paksa dari arah luar, dan kemudian seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap tengah menyeret lengan seorang gadis yang tak henti meraung meminta maaf dengan wajah yang kacau karena tangisan.

Dengan cepat pria itu membanting tubuh gadis itu keatas ranjang, lalu memukuli gadis itu sekuat tenaga, bahkan ketika gadis itu sudah meminta ampun sekencang-kencangnya.

"Dasar tak tahu diri. Sudah bagus kunafkahi!"

"_Tou-san_, ampun. Tapi kumohon jangan jual aku. Aku takut."

"He? Memangnya kau bisa menghasilkan uang, sialan? Lebih baik kujual kau dan kau bisa memberiku duit setiap hari, kan?"

"Tapi aku tak mau jadi pelacur, _Tou-san_. Aku masih mau sekolah."

"Ah, berisik!"

Kalap, pria itu lalu merogoh kantung jeansnya, mengambil sebuah benda darisana yang ternyata adalah…

Pisau.

"_Tou-san_, kau mau ap- AARRGGG!"

Sret!

Dengan satu gerakan dirobeknya mulut gadis itu kearah kanan, mengoyaknya kencang, lalu merobek bagian kirinya, diirisnya kedua sudut bibir sang anak tanpa perasaan. Mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan dari gadis cantik yang memohon ampun padanya.

Mikuo mencoba berteriak, mencegah pria itu namun dirinya tak bisa bergerak. Dia hanya bisa menatap kejadian itu tanpa berkedip, seolah ada yang memaksanya untuk tetap melihat pembunuhan itu.

Pembunuhan? Tentu, karena sesaat setelah gadis itu pingsan akibat rasa sakit yang teramat yang dirasanya, pria yang dipanggil ayah oleh sang gadis itu malah menusuk dada kiri anaknya itu berkali-kali, membuat darah bermuncratan kemana-mana.

Hingga kemudian, tawa sang ayah bergema seiring dengan kematian gadis cantik bersurai hitam itu.

"Haahhh...hahhhhhh…." Mikuo terbangun dari tidurnya, segera didudukkannya tubuh tegapnya sambil mencerna apa yang baru saja dia alami.

Tangannya bergerak gemetar mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat, lalu beralih pada benda kotak yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Jari-jarinya berusaha menemukan satu objek yang tadi ditunjukkannya kepada teman-temannya di rumah Len, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung ditekannya pilihan hapus dari sederet pilihan di benda canggih itu.

Nafasnya kembali teratur, walau kekagetan masih membayangi dirinya.

Baru saja kakinya turun untuk mengambil minum di bawah, sebuah teriakan dari kamar di samping kamarnya mengejutkannya.

"KYAAAAAAAA…!"

"Miku!" dan langkahnya tergesa melihat kondisi sang adik yang berteriak histeris di tengah malam seperti ini.

Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Mikuo dari kamarnya, sebuah benda yang merupakan handphone milik pemuda itu menyala, jika diperhatikan layarnya, maka akan tampak sebuah foto…

Foto dengan latar ruangan gelap dan hanya terlihat sesosok perempuan berbaju putih yang tengah menyeringai dengan mulut lebarnya.

'Tolong aku…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yak, dengan bermodal kenekatan saya publish fic baru, hehe.**

**Sebenarnya sudah lama sekali saya ingin membuat cerita bergenre horror, tapi entahlah selalu aja males ngetik dan baru kesampean sekarang.**

**Sedikit informasi, cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata saya. Walau ada beberapa yang saya tambahkan, tapi dari kerja kelompok, hantu di sekolah, foto, dan mimpi itu semua nyata.**

**Walau untuk mimpi bukan saya yang mengalami tapi teman saya.**

**Kejadian pertama ini sekitar tiga tahun lalu, tapi justru darisitu saya bisa merasakan kehadiran atau bahkan melihat 'mereka'.**

**Untuk kelanjutannya juga nanti masih kisah nyata, karena ada kejadian-kejadian lain yang lepas dari kejadian pertama ini.**

**Untuk main chara nanti tetep Len dan Rin, hanya saja sekarang memang masih banyak Mikuo yang menjadi sorotan, untuk awalnya saja.**

**Nah, bersediakah review? Saya ingin tahu saja, kalau ada yang meninggalkan jejak dan mau lanjut aku bakal lanjut. Kalo gak, maaf aku gak bakal lanjutin karena aku akui berat sekali untuk genre ini buat saya, hehe.**


End file.
